We Belong Together
by AngelByMistake
Summary: Naraku is beaten, InuYasha is forced to tell his feelings or loose her forever, Kagome makes an unchangable wish ..... ok, summary sucks, i suck at them, so just read and tell me what u think ... a bit of fluff and InuKag, MirkSang pairings


DISCLAIMER! - I do not own the Song we belong together Mariah Cary owns that! I do not own InuYasha ... -sigh- do u know how hard that was to just say ... top 10 things to do before i die ... #1 marry a rich man so i can buy InuYasha ... hehe ... oh i cant wait!

* * *

'_She…she's gone… I can't believe she's really gone …' _

'InuYasha …'

'_Kagome …' _InuYasha looks down from his branch hoping to see the face of the one he dreams of, but instead see's only Sango.

_**I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing**_

'InuYasha, come down from there, you have been moping around for the last week I know you miss Kagome, we all do …'

'MISS HER! THAT STUPID WRENCH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!' InuYasha cuts Sango off 'LIKE I WOULD MISS HER! ALL SHE'S GOOD FOR IS SEEING JEWEL SHARDS, AND NOW THAT I HAVE THEM ALL … I COULDN'T CARE LESS WHAT SHE DOES! LET ALONE MISS HER!'

**_I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself_**

'Oh come off it InuYasha … I can read you like an open book … you miss Kagome and want her back … if you really didn't care that she was gone you would have use the Shikon Jewel to become a full fledged demon long ago! You have it all right there around your neck, but you don't use it because it reminds you to much of Kagome!'

'_It's scary how much Sango actually knows … it must have been the result of her wish …'_

_**'Guess I didn't know you  
'Guess I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything**_

FLASH BACK+

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, Kagome, and InuYasha are all dancing around the fire. 'Kagome I cannot believe it, we really beat Naraku didn't we?' Shippo says bouncing over to Kagome in his balloon shape. 'Yes … yes we did Shippo' she replies. 'Hey hey hey, what's with this WE business? I did most of the work here, well' InuYasha stops his sentence getting evil eyes from everyone all round "well by I … I mean all of us …' Everyone bursts into fits of laughter. 'ok guys, I think it's the moment of truth, we deserve the reward of each receiving a wish to be granted by the Jewel', Kagome announces … 'Oh I want to go first! Let me!' Shippo cries with excitement. 'Okay Shippo, but just remember, do not speak a word of your wish till everyone gets there turn or it wont become real' Kagome warns, and with that handed the Jewel to Shippo. _'I wish I was a bit older and understood my powers better'_ Shippo handed the Jewel onto Sango. _'I wish I had the power to read into peoples minds so that I can tell when Miroku is going to be a Hentai'_ Sango hands the Jewel to Miroku. _'I wish I could convince Sango to carry my children hehehe.' _Miroku hands the Jewel to Kouga. _'I wish I could find someone as perfect as Kagome to be my mate'_ Kouga hands the Jewel onto Kagome_, 'I wish to keep this wish and use it another day'_ Kagome hands the Jewel to InuYasha _'I know Kagome and everyone else is going to expect me to use the jewel to become a full demon and maybe one day I will, but right now I wish Kagome would love me for me_'

END FLASHBACK+

_**I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
'Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby**_

'_I never really did find out what Kagome wished for, Sango got her powers, Shippo became older, Kouga found a mate, Miroku got Sango pregnant, but nothing happened to Kagome except the next day she was just gone, no note, no nothing and I couldn't enter the well.'_

'InuYasha … InuYasha … INUYASHA!'

'WHAT? … what Sango, what do you want?'

'I want you to listen to yourself, I know you love Kagome, I know you know I do, I know that you know you do, so listen to yourself and do what you think is right!'

'Just leave me alone!' InuYasha says in little more than a whisper and bounds from tree to tree till he reaches the Tree where he and Kagome first meet.

_**When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together**_

'_There is it … the Tree where I first saw Kagome … I remember how I thought she was Kikyo just by her smell, but once she got closer, I realised she had a much sweeter sent, sweeter because she is sweeter … or so I realise now. Oh god how I miss her …' _

'InuYasha! … Sango told me I might find you here … just go to her InuYasha, go to her!' Miroku tell InuYasha

'Go to her, why, to be rejected again, to be left, to loose, to … to have my heart broken … NO! I will not, besides, she doesn't want me there, she blocked the Well so that I cannot re-enter her Era!' InuYasha retaliates at Miroku and starts to climb the tree to hide away from view.

'InuYasha don't be stupid …'

'Oh so that's what I am, is it, stupid?' InuYasha cuts in

'Yes if you think that Kagome has blocked the well, then yes you are stupid!'

_**Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough?  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up?  
Who's gonna take your place?  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together**_

'InuYasha, Kagome, she hasn't blocked the well, in fact she has done the complete opposite, she has placed a charm over it that only the people who have in the past been completely open with their emotions to her or plan to with that visit may enter into her world…'

'_she charmed the well … she charmed it … well that would explain how I was unable to enter, I was going there to yell at her for leaving like that …'_

'Besides InuYasha, if you hadn't of been sulking the last few days you would have noticed that she came to visit 2 days ago, but you were nowhere to be found, so she left … InuYasha? Where are you going… what did I say?'

_**I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep**_

'_Kagome came back … but why couldn't I smell her? Unless … unless it wasn't a dream the day that I thought I smelt her … there's the well … I know what I have to do now … here goes nothing'_

_**I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart**_

'Kagome … Kagome where are you?' InuYasha yells out when he arrives at the Higurashi family shine temple, 'Kagome … Kagome … Kagome' his voice starts to get lower and lower more silent as he reaches the main house.

-Knock knock knock-

'Yes?… oh InuYasha its you, remember me? Kagome's kid brother Souta? Kagome's studying in her room at the moment … she looks kinda weird … she'

'Souta, what do you mean weird? She's not hurt is she?' InuYasha says beginning to worry.

'No, nothing like that, at least I don't think she is hurt, come have a look for yourself'

_**I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life, baby**_

'Kagome … Kagome, its Souta, you have a visitor'

'Leave me the hell alone, I don't want to see anyone! You know what happened Souta, I don't want anyone to see the mistake I made, I need to be left alone to find a way to reverse it since I don't have … since InuYasha has the Shikon Jewel'

'_Kagome … she is right there … behind that door … so close and yet so far … why does she need the jewel, what mistake could she have made that need fixing … I have to get in to see her.'_

InuYasha starts to whisper to Souta ' Souta, im going to try and get up and into her room through the window, I want you to stay here and keep Kagome busy and talking so I know which room is hers.'

'Okay InuYasha, I'll try.'

_**When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together**_

'_Ok, there, up there where the light is, I can see it, that's Kagome's room. What if she doesn't want to see me, what will I do … should I just barge in there? Should I knock? I … oh Kagome … what have you done?'_

_**Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough?  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up?  
Who's gonna take your place?  
There ain't nobody better**_

'Ka … Kagome? … Is that you?' _'It smells like Kagome, but … it's a girl with silver hair, what's going on?'_

'InuYasha … I … Oh InuYasha I didn't think I would ever see you again!' Kagome runs to the window where InuYasha is standing and throws herself on him to embrace him.

'_It is Kagome … but she has … she has ears'_ 'Kagome, what's going on?'

'I … the night of the wishes, I wished to have my wish later… then once everyone had fallen asleep I returned to my era so that I could make the wish … InuYasha … I wished to become a half-demon … I wished to become like you so that you would see that I love you for who you are … when I return the other day I tried to find you, but I realised I couldn't find you because I didn't know your scent, so I …'

'_she loves me for who I am, she loves me … she loves me!'_

'oh InuYasha, im sorry for leaving so soon, I should have stayed and tried harder, but I thought that because I couldn't find you straight away you didn't want to be found …'

InuYasha places a finger under her chin and raises it to look deep into her eyes, he knew what he had to do now, and before anyone could blink he had placed his lips upon hers and started to kiss her. They stayed like that, each enjoying the others presence, warmth and emotion, before they had to pull apart cause of the lack of air.

'Kagome, I love you, I love you with all my heart, always have always will' and with that the Shikon Jewel around InuYasha's neck vanished from existence.

_**Oh baby, baby  
We belong together**_

1 year later+

Kagome and InuYasha had just had their first pup, a girl, which they named Kiede after the one who made them stay together. Miroku and Sango had twins and Sango was pregnant with her 3rd child, Shippo, who had just turned 14, had found a nice girlfriend in a local fox cub, and was getting lessons on girls from Miroku much to Sango and Kagome's disappointment … and overall, everything was perfect.

**_Yes, we belong together_**

_**Fin.**_

Hey All … as you can probably tell I am a beginner at writing … so yea this is my absolute first ever in the world fanfic …. So please please please comment and be as nice or harsh as you like … all comments will help me to improve and give u guyz great stories to read…. So if you liked it, tell me, if you hated it then tell me! But plz, tell me why u loved it or hated it!

Hope to write again soon!


End file.
